Into the Light
by blueraindrops
Summary: a songfic for van and hitomi. little mushy ^__~


Vision of Escaflowne

Vision of Escaflowne

~A Tenkuu no Escaflowne songfic~

Into the Light 

If I let go of your hand clasped in mine, with that, it would all probably come to an end right now.

I can feel your soft hands brushing into mine. Your flesh that enables me to feel what softness really is. Your hands that I always dreamed of touching, holding… forever. I don't want to let go, I don't want you to go… please don't go…

_What I wanted to know, and even what hurts me, even those were left undone._

_ _

So many things in here, so many people you left. Hurting would be worth it because it was you, my angel.

_Even though I should want to wish for you to find happiness, I can't I'm too immature. I wipe the tears, but they still keep flowing_.

I don't want you to go, but because I deeply love you too much that I can give your freedom, but I don't want you to be with another, for there, I will die. I just want to say, go on, fulfill your dreams and find a man in your place and live forever, but I can't, I'm too juvenile, I can't fool myself for I want you more than life itself, I want you so much, need you that it aches me so, and even I try, I just can't stop these tears passing by.I just want to be near you, near you, that I can hold your hands…and kiss you goodnight.

_Sayonara. I love you more than anyone else. Even more deeply than the sky_

_ _

Goodbye… but just for now. Aishiteru zutto my angel, my love. I had never fell like this, I had no idea that you would come and then my life took fate's will, yes, I do believe you're my soulmate… it was destined because you taught me love. 

_Don't cry, we'll meet again, right? But not being able to see you is something I only know about._

_ _

Please don't mourn, don't have pains and sorrows, it breaks my heart. Can I wipe those tears? I am reaching, I know, I can reach you. I have hope. We will be with each other, someday, you'll find yourself walking on a way. And I'm on the other side, then we'll just meet half the middle and kiss and wont ever say goodbye.

_This fate that we've chosen… someday you too will understand its true meaning._

_ _

Our paths will meet, for you are my destiny and someday, though now it seems impossible, someday, that day will come.. and we'll hug through all out the day and through all out our lives. And the meaning of all this, is because of love… I love you. A challenge we will face and win, don't be afraid, I am here…

_The treasure of memories that we've made will always live on deep inside my heart._

_ _

I shall eternally cherished each one of them, I don't get sad, for I know, that near will I be with you and we can add some more memories.. together hand in hand walking under the moon's light, or together, sitting below a tree, a Sakura tree, that's your favorite flower right? With all the little flower blooms around us, surrounding us, falling like snow, or we could run and play and don't care with sweet rain and swirl and blow the wind. I want to be with you, I want to share with you all my dreams…

_I though it was a beautiful thing, the world called hope. In an almost painful embrace, I'm looking up to you._

_ _

I shall dream and dream, for I now that's okay, I know those dreams are made, for you and me to fulfill. Dreams from the heart for this heart belongs to you, I will hope and wish for I believe in you and when I cant stand anymore, I get my strength from your face, and your smile and your eyes. Ooh, I love you. When I can't face and carry my troubles, ill look up to you, and you'll keep me with your wings and hold me with your hands and kiss me with your lips.. It's you that I'm always looking.

_Arigatou. I love you more than anyone else. Even more strongly than dreams._

_ _

Thank you. Aishiteru zutto my angel, my love. Even when I sleep, each moment, each day, each hour, each second I love you and I will continue. Paradise is what you are, for my everything revolves to only you, and it would be heaven for me, oooh I want to I hold you.

Hold me. Don't let go. But don't utter even a single thing… 

_ _

Feel my hands, my face, my lips and my heart. Hold it close and feel my heart beat. Listen to the tugging music that sounds only for you, it whispers your name and smiles your face, ooh I want to be with you. Don't remove, stay like this forever. Don't take it away; I'm crazy for you. Ooh the intense heat I am feeling, you body is perfect, just I pray that time will be like this until the end. Don't say anything, don't speak, don't breath. I love you, look into my eyes and realize how much I am in love with you.. this eyes and its' light shines for only you, because of you, just hold me like this forever and just listen to my heartbeat. Let's listen to the music of it…and kiss my whole being using your lips…

_Don't cry. I love you. Even though we're separated far apart, I can still live with you._

_ _

Now I can reach you, I am holding you. I am touching your face and wiping your tears.. see, I told you we can be intimate. Each night, you're on my side, no your on me.. doing it..I don't want to stop.. Ooh my angel.. and even distance gives us allotment, we are not apart, for I am living with you, on your side…yes, I can still live with you because of this love….

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _


End file.
